The present invention relates to a handwritten signature authentication system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a handwritten signature authentication system and a method thereof using a user's handwritten signature characteristics information based on segment blocks including segments disjointed by a user's signing behavior.
The development of application-based smart devices (e.g. smartphones, smart pads, etc.) and the advancement of mobile and Internet communications technology have made it possible to access various services conveniently and readily through the Internet or applications.
Many such services require user authentication to prevent a third party from using the services by stealing the user's identity.
While in the offline environment, user authentication can be performed with the user's identification card or driver's license on a face-to-face basis, in the online environment, where the service provider does not come into contact with users, different methods of user authentication are needed.
For this reason, a variety of technologies have been developed and applied to verify the user's identity of the personal information entered for use of the services.
The most commonly used technologies for user authentication are the ones using Short Message Service (SMS), Automatic Response System (ARS), and digital signatures (electronic signatures).
User authentication via SMS involves sending an SMS message with an authentication code to the user's mobile device, namely a mobile (cell) phone or smartphone, and requiring the user to enter the code into the mobile website or mobile application on the device. User authentication is completed when the code registered for the device and the code entered into the device match each other.
In using the above technologies, however, there is a risk of identity theft in case of the loss of the device or leakage of personal information.
Therefore, there is a trend toward hybrid methods that employ two or more of the above technologies to enhance user security, which is increasing demand for additional technologies for more accurate user authentication.
Handwritten signature authentication is a case in point, which considers individual characteristics of each user.
Handwritten signature authentication technologies include an image comparison method by examining a match rate of the handwritten signature image, and a behavioral characteristics data comparison method by examining a match rate of the handwritten signature behavioral characteristics.
There are many cases where a handwritten signature authentication system employing the image comparison method allows a third party to steal the user's identity if the third party copies the user's signature image, and the system concludes the two signatures match.
Because of this drawback, the behavioral characteristics comparison method is preferred in a handwritten signature authentication system.
A handwritten signature authentication system employing the behavioral characteristics data comparison method performs handwritten signature authentication by extracting and storing the characteristics of the user's signature patterns, such as pressure, speed, intersection points, and inflection point angles. However, the behavioral characteristics comparison method also often leads to cases where a third party copies the behavioral characteristics to some extent when copying a handwritten signature image. In some cases, the traditional handwritten signature authentication system determines that two signatures match on the basis of similar behavioral characteristics even when the images of the two signatures are completely different.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for a handwritten signature authentication system that can distinguish handwritten signatures more accurately, thereby enhancing security with higher levels of handwritten signature recognition and authentication accuracy.